


this unfamiliar road

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Flirting, Everyone's Queer but Lewy, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, M/M, Manu is a Disaster Gay, Roommates, annoying friends, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: In retrospect, coming out to his flatmates might not have been the best idea Manu ever had – Lewy, unwaveringly straight, doesn't even blink, Thomas smiles warmly in a way that makes his insides twist and Mats, that asshole, just fistpumps and claims he's known all along.





	this unfamiliar road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliansweigl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/gifts).



> A short quickwrite that I wrote while getting my hair cut and on the tram. Lightly edited, but I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to M for being a MAJOR inspiration!!

As many stupid things, it was Mats' idea.

In retrospect, coming out to his flatmates might have not been the best idea Manu ever had – Lewy, unwaveringly straight, hadn't even blinked, Thomas had smiled warmly in a way that made Manu’s insides twist (and dammit, why did _he_ have to be straight) and Mats, that asshole, had just fistpumped and claimed he's known all along.

Then, he pretty much forced Manu to visit a gay bar because he claimed that it was, direct quote, sad as fuck that he was over 30 and had never even been properly laid by someone he was actually attracted to, never mind that Manu has social anxiety and that the concept of hitting on someone or getting hit on by a stranger made him extremely uncomfortable.

When Manu’d voiced concern, Mats had only winked and suggested that Thomas of all people could come along as a wingman, the mere idea making Manu squirk.

Of course, none of his flatmates knows that Manu has been captured by the lanky brunet's witty charm, his wide, crinkly smiles and barking laugh. But as it is, honestly, having Thomas there only makes him feel worse because he actually doesn’t want anyone _but_ him, no matter how little of a chance there is that that will ever happen.

God, Thomas.

Presently, he’s squeezing Manu's shoulder encouragingly as he guides him over to the bar – probably a wise call; liquid courage is direly needed – but then, after the first beer, his friend excuses himself to the bathroom, and Manu is on his own.

It only takes five seconds until the first guy slides into the empty stool next to him.

Rather short, slender with bleached blond hair.

“Hi there big guy,” he purrs flirtatiously, and already Manu knows that he's not what he's looking for.

Still, he offers him a polite smile, but after few minutes, the guy leaves with a disappointed frown only to be quickly replaced by someone who could be his dark-haired twin. They play through the same actions again, and by the next twink seeking his attention, Manu is very close to being quite exasperated. (He’s well aware that he looks like a stereotypical top, but on the inside he's screaming, because can't they _see_ he's one of them?!)

After guy number five, he's ready to bang his head against the chestnut bar surface, and at first he doesn't even look up when someone plops down next to him yet again, but then he hears a familiar chuckle.

Thomas' hair is illuminated by one of the lights, giving it a golden, honey-like colour. God, he looks so handsome. If he was a weaker man, Manu might just swoon.

His friend grins.

“No luck?”

Manu grumbles something unintelligible and groans slightly. Thomas sighs. He gnaws on his bottom lip, and then gets up and pats Manu on the back.

“C'mon. There's this really nice place just a stone's throw from here. I know Mats probably has some grand plan, but maybe what you need is just a quiet night with a friend.”

 

It is, maybe, exactly what Manu needs, even if that friend is also his crush. But even when he's probably imagining it, the beer tastes better here and the wall plastered with football scarves and stickers makes him feel right at home, especially compared to the glitzy glam of the gay bar, which, if he is being honest, isn't his thing at all.

Thomas' chatter is familiar too, soothing, and Manu listens to him with a smile even if he doesn't pay full attention to what he's saying but is all the more entranced by his dimples, the way his mouth moves and the way he rubs his chin.

“Manu?”

Manu shakes his head slightly, waking himself up from his daze. Thomas grins. It’s not the first time he had to make him listen this way, but Manu knows he doesn’t mind much. Thomas has always liked to fill space with words to make people comfortable.

Occasionally, his words really matter too.

“You know it's not something to be ashamed of, right? … that you haven't been with a guy before despite being gay. Hell, I'm bi myself but only had one partner in my life and she was most definitely female!”

“You're … ?”

He's bi? Something in Manu's stomach starts making somersaults. Thomas is bi, he's into guys, he's …

Thomas chuckles. “I am. And heck, if my opinion counts for anything, I think you're pretty damn cute.”

He winks, and Manu feels his knees go weak – Thomas thinks he's cute?!

Then, Thomas grabs his hand, squeezing with a gentleness that makes Manu’s breath catch. “You'll find someone soon, I'm sure.”

“But what if I don't want to?”

Manu has blurted out the words before he’s able to stop himself, feeling his cheeks and neck growing warm to the degree that he must resemble a human tomato.

Thomas tilts his head. “And why would you say that.”

“Cause,” – Manu fidgets with his sweaters, then realizes he can't find the courage – “just because. There's someone I like.”

“Oh? And who might that be?” He's smirking, that asshole.

“Can't tell,” Manu mumbles, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands or run away screaming. He doesn't look at Thomas, and startles when he feels fingers at his chin so that he's forced to meet the younger's eyes.

“As said. I think you're really cute.”

Oh … oh. _Oh!_

Manu doesn't even know who leans in first, but suddenly they're kissing, his eyes fluttering shut, Thomas' hands warm on either side of his face. His lips are sinful, and Manu sighs a bit when he can feel him grinning, his teeth grazing at his bottom lip.

Some old guy from another table scoffs loudly, but Thomas only flips him off without even opening his eyes. Manu snickers and closes his again, too, pulling Thomas as close as he can with the table between them.

They're both breathless when they pull apart. When Manu turns his head, on the TV, Bayern scores a goal as if to celebrate, and he grins crookedly as Thomas beams back at him.

“Wanna get outta here?” Thomas voice is sharp, rough, slightly more breathy than usual, making a shiver run down Manu's spine.

“God, yes.”

 

No one is home when they come back – Lewy is probably at the gym (like pretty much always), and Mats said something about going out on a date with his boyfriend. (Who is a Schalke fan, so Manu definitely approves of him. Or well, actually, he's pretty sure Mats doesn't deserve that guy.)

At first, Manu is disappointed that they won't be able to rub their newfound romantic bliss into Mats' face, but then Thomas pins him against the wall and all thoughts about their flatmates fly out of the window really fast.

It's their fourth kiss, as they found themselves unable to take their hands off each other for more than a few minutes at a time – honestly, Manu wonders how he wasn't able to notice the sexual tension between them early, now that it is so clearly obvious.

He shivers when Thomas grinds against his thigh, throwing his head back with a whimper. Almost contently he notes that the younger has now taken full control of the kiss, grinning again when he pulls Manu towards the sofa, pushing him down on it.

His heart is racing, his lower parts throbbing, and Thomas licks over his lips in a way that is way too distracting. Then, he lets his fingers ghost over Manu’s clothed crotch.

“Oh, you like it when I'm being bossy, huh?”

Fuck, yes.

As a response, Manu only grabs onto his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

It's quiet the next morning. They live on a busy street, but with all the windows closed, you could never tell.

Manu wakes to Thomas gently scratching the back of his head.

He doesn't remember falling asleep on the couch, but judging by the position they’re in – Manu’s head laying heavy on Thomas chest, perched carefully in between his legs – they even somehow managed to put their sleepwear on after they were finished with …

Manu feels his cheeks flush at the memories, but they don't evoke any feelings of shame like he feared, just a warm tingling feeling in his stomach that makes him feel comfortable, desired.

The fact that Thomas wanted him as much as Manu wanted him – god, it’s everything. And then, once they'd finished, he pressed a kiss on Manu's forehead that was terribly sweet, whispering confessions that made his heart blossom.

To be in love and to be loved in return; now Manu knows that it's the best feeling in the world.

Thomas hasn't noticed that he's woken up yet. His breathing is slow, his chest slowly rising and sinking under Manu's ear, and the lazy petting only stops when someone comes to a halt right in front the sofa.

Manu squints.

Without turning his head, he can only see the person's denim-clad legs and feet, but judging by the atrociously yellow socks, it can only be Mats. His voice is way too loud and it almost makes Manu wince.

“You know you were supposed to find him a boyfriend and/or get him laid and not give him sympathetic cuddles? Honestly, you had one job, Mull.”

Thomas snickers, and Manu feels his chest bounce.

“Who said that I didn't?”

His voice is filled with cheek, and Manu can't help but chuckle at it, smiling when Thomas' hand stills. He raises his head, blinking up at Thomas, his heart beating faster at the thought that now, he'll be able to wake up to the sight of Thomas Müller's messy curly bedhead and his lazy smile every morning.

Slowly, a grin appears on his boyfriend's (his _boyfriend's!_ ) lips.

“Hmm, good morning babe,” Thomas murmurs as Manu leans up for a quick peck.

Thomas smirks when he pulls away, raising his eyebrows triumphantly at Mats. Mats stares at them wordlessly and Manu giggles and buries his face in Thomas' chest again.

And with their friend gaping at them like a dead fish and Thomas holding him close, Manu feels a happiness spreading in his body, from his core to his fingertips until he feels at peace in a way he never has before.

God, what a pair they'll make. He can't wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
